


Vocation

by kangeiko



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



  
You've spent your entire life – wasted it, some might argue – on mere words, trying to rewrite the universe. Your hands were forever tapping at a keyboard or wrapped around a pen, ink bleeding through like it would make a difference.

(You are sure of only one thing.)

You are often accused of cynicism, but it's not true. No one who has read your words can accuse you of anything other than idealism, of trying to force the world to bend to your will. What greater calling can you contemplate but the one that tells you:

Pick up the pen.

Write.  



End file.
